


Stuffed

by bugheadfluff



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfluff/pseuds/bugheadfluff
Summary: She likes it, or more specifically, loves it. Being stuffed as she fights to keep her composure during the school day. Only Jughead knows she’s gone commando, because he’s the one who dresses her. Only Jughead knows there’s something stuffed inside her, and every step she takes, seat she takes, every action she makes, is filled with waves of pleasure.





	Stuffed

She likes it, or more specifically, loves it. Being stuffed as she fights to keep her composure during the school day. Only Jughead knows she’s gone commando, because he’s the one who dresses her. Only Jughead knows there’s something stuffed inside her, and every step she takes, seat she takes, every action she makes, is filled with waves of pleasure. By 3rd period, Betty had come almost twice in class. And with Jughead sitting beside her, watching her as he ups the intensity, and with arm secretly wrapped around her hips, Ms. Lorenlakey lectures them about safe use in a lab. She’s damn close to cumming in her seat. He’s definitely not making this any easier. She looks at him, with a pitiful pout, and he smirks, and starts twisting her blond locks in his fingers. When the class finally reaches the half way point, and they’re given a five-minute break, while Betty grabs her water bottle from her backpack (in order to hide her flushed cheeks,) there’s a distinct and sharp pain that flashes in her head. She fights back the moan that comes up to her lips. It’s Jughead, pulling on her hair. He does it in a manner, where even if someone was to look at him, it would seem as if he’s just stroking the locks on his blond beauty girlfriend. Boy, are they wrong. 

By the end of Science, her teacher has already asked twice if she’d like to go home. Each time, Jughead watches, as she lies though her teeth, telling the professor she’s “fine.” She makes her way back to her boyfriend, and whispers in his ear, as he bends down in order to hear her. “I can’t anymore, Jug. I can’t hold it” She can see the smug-ness in his eyes. “You can, I know you can. You always say that and end up holding it just fine.” She looks at him, forlorn and solemn, and she knows, from the twinkle of his eyes, to the grin on his face, there’s nothing she can do to stop him. Lunch break commences, and the gang of 4 are sat at the table, more private compared to any other in the cafeteria. Jughead’s sat on the inside, next to Betty, and of course, Veronica and Archie are sat on the other. Betty begins, going on a animated rant about how hard the past few weeks have been. By this point, the girl is pretty good at acting normal, when nothing around them (or more specially, around her) is even close to normal. Mid-sentence, she feels Jughead’s big, hot hang settle upon her thigh. She stops for a second, before continuing. “Teachers shouldn’t be able to put up through this tort-”She stops again, as Jughead’s hand creeps higher up her leg, and starts teasing. “Are you okay B?” “Yeah, Betty… you look sick” “I’m fine you guys, just… stressed?” She responds. It sounds like a question, even to herself. “Are you sure, baby?” Jughead asks, acting concerned. He knows he’s the one who’s causing this. He knows she loves it too. “Yeah.” He continues to tease. 

At the end of the school day, Betty’s leaning against Jughead, fighting to keep composure, as they walk to his car. For a split second, Betty leans all her wait against him, and she’s punished with a swift spank. Pain comes in fast, and she remembers to stand up straight. Only a few more minutes, she thinks to herself. “You’re almost done, sweet girl” Jughead whispers to him, and she purrs at his comment. Even though he’s been teasing her, bending her to his will, he’s still kind, and caring as he does it. How did she get so lucky? 

When they’ve reached her place, he enters in with her. Her parents, long gone. One of the farms, the other, dead. Jughead doesn’t waste time, and the vibe hung from her garters is immediately turned on its highest setting. Betty, finally in the privacy of her own home, throws her head back onto Jughead’s shoulder. He chuckles, holding onto her neck. Not yet restraining her breathing, but enough to remind her what he’s capable of. He carries her, bridal style, to the bed. Pushing her legs open, and beginning to rehearse the dance they’ve mastered. He sucks on her, bringing her to the very edge, and when he can feel her about to cum, in that second, he stops, and begins caressing her face. He repeats the process, over and over again, the vibe long gone. And she praises him, scolds him, screams for him to let her let go. Eventually, when there’s tears in her eyes, and when her makeup is so messed, he sucks for long enough. Letting her come. Then finally, her boyfriend is back to the sweet and loving man she knows, and he cuddles her. Cuddles her so hard, she forgets the pain between her legs as she drifts off to sleep. Hums lullaby’s in her ear until she’s asleep, tells her she’s safe in his arms. And she thinks to herself, one last time, before finally closing her eyes… “How did I get so lucky? She’s only asleep for a few minutes, before he wakes her again, with a bath, ready for him and her to submerge in, and clothes, picked out for her for the next day. His T-shirt is placed a the end of the bed, and there’s a cup of iced water ready for her to chug. When he strokes her cheek, whispers to her, she needs to get up and use the restroom, she giggles. Taking him by surprise, and wrapping her arms around his neck in order to pull him down onto his lips. “carry me, please” She says, in her most innocent and sweet voice. “How could I say no to a girl like you” He jokes, and brings her legs up to wrap around his hips. Before she even knows its, they’re both in the restroom together. She’s finished her business, and he’s already in the tub, ready for her to sit affront of him, as he whispers more words of appreciation to her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are GREATLY apperciated.
> 
> Follow my NEW tumblr @bugheadfluff


End file.
